Time of Need
by Travis Waltz
Summary: A legendary, in need, a boy willing to help, read on, rated M for possible language, possible violence and sexual themes.
1. Selfless Act

Hey guys here is another fan fic for ya, this one is special as it was requested by the Titan of Chaos, he did one as well so check his out to, and you can decide which ones better… (Its mine, just kidding).

In the forest in the depth of a horrible thunder storm ran a boy, a boy of the name of Adam. He was running like hell trying to get home so he'd be safe from the storms wraith, unfortunately he didn't have the best of luck, but that still didn't stop him from hauling ass when a giant bolt of lightning streaked across the sky before striking and soon after he heard thunder as well as a horrible screech.

He stopped dead in his tracks and ran in the direction of the blood curdling cry as it echoed again and again, blasting through the forest. When he reached the sorce of the wail he gasped at the sight.

There in front of him lay a very wounded Lugia, she had been struck by the bolt of lightning right in the middle of the chest.

He had to work fast and pulled a potion out of his back pack, as well as a paralyze heal, working fast to spray the enriched fluids onto her wound and hoping as he didn't know if she'd make it, because the lightning bolt had hit her right where her heart was.

Even though Adam knew he was saving her life, he felt awkward as he sprayed, he also had to rub the medicine in which well made him slightly rub her breasts.

No matter, as when all was said and done the blistered and burnt skin was fading. And he did his best to crawl under her and pick her up and gently carrier her to a cave with a deep pool of water in it.

He ever so easily and softly put her in the water in which he hoped that it would speed her healing process.


	2. Hope

Hey guys this is the second chapter, If any reviews happen I will answer them, so feel free to review.

**jedimasterpest:**_As you will see it will be longer._

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never will, but I do own my OC Adam so hands off.

Little did Adam know that the water would help in the healing process, by a substantial amount. As he watched Lugia float in the water he surveyed his surroundings, The cave was dark, but not in a gloomy way. Its depths, hard to judge by the cruel light that the storm produced.

He was only able to search around a little bit before the cave began to darken, as night set in full force and the storm grew in strength. All Adam was able to keep in mind that involved any detail is where Lugia was and a small path that led to the exit, which in tun led to rain, lightning and more danger.

With no more light that he could use to explore he was force to retreat to the pool in which Lugia still floated still seeming to not have moved nor to have left a state of near death. Adam felt un easy at the sight of the great goddess in such a fragile form, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

With nothing to do, Adam pulled out the sleeping bag from his back pack, it was cold and he was wet from rain, but he didn't want to risk lighting a fire in the cave, so all he could do was strip naked and sink into the sleeping bag.

The lights were slowly growing dimmer, and it was growing harder for him to see, the pool Lugia was in had a glow. A glow that was fading.

He focused his eyes on her, studied her, how her body curved and how it gently floated atop the surface. He stared at her for what felt like hours until sleep began to overcome him.

His eyes never left her body, they barely blinked. His heart rate began to slow, as did his eyes as his eye lids began to descend, and his surrounding grew darker and darker.

As the last bit of light faded from his world as he began to fade from it as well, his final sight gave him hope.

As he saw her chest begin to rise and fall.


	3. Paradise

'Memories sweet, sweet memories.' Adam thought as he stood in a black void where a single light shown through and acted like a movie projector as it broadcasted his memories and some of his thoughts.

Though something just didn't seem right. Every now and then he would notice a flash. This flash would always project the image of flashing light, a light that was warm, almost burning hot, and filed him with awe and fear. As the light grew brighter and brighter, in a sudden flash it was gone, the light the warmth and the awe, all that was left was the fear, as it slowly began to numb, and was over taken by a cold that was growing, and a pitch black that consumed the projector and everything around it. Including Adam.

"What the hell..." He said out load as he looked around at his surroundings, it was no longer an empty void but a large island, one filled with beautiful colors, sounds and light. It was a breath taking sight, the tree's were all bright green, with light bouncing off their leaves like crazy. There was just the slightest amount of breeze and this even amplified the sound of the ocean lightly rising and falling against the shore and the sea foam that it produced.

Along with the wind was the growing sound of cries. They weren't of pain, anguish or anger, but just those of nature itself. And as the sounds and cries rung out the seemed to form their own melodies. Which bared resemblance to a personal orchestra and a phenomena of that stature could only truly be appreciated in personally listening.

And yet the most beautiful part of the island was the fact that everything was synced, as the wind would blow the leaves would sway, the calls would become more frequent and change its melody and move with the light and colors as the wind and leaves did. As the waves would wash up the shore every thing grew brighter, louder and more ecstatic. And as the waves shrunk down a calm befell upon the scene as the noise and light both grew dim and silent, but that silence would never be full as the ocean produced its own sweet sound and that sound seemed to start the wonderful music all over again. The island had a presence like none other.

The island was in complete harmony.

Adam took in the beach in gasps and awes. "What is this place?" he couldn't help but ask himself. Even though it did confuse him on where his location was or better yet how he got there, he enjoyed the feeling the island had to offer, a feeling he had never felt before in his short but good life.

He stood there for what felt like hours, taking in ever sound and ever color, every movement, he never felt the need or for that matter want to leave that spot, and yet even with all the majesty that surrounded him, something, an idea a thought struck him as strange.

After standing in that spot for how ever long he had, he had not seen a single living creature, not a one, he had heard them, and felt their presence but had not managed to catch a glimpse of one. In this he felt alone, in his mind but not in his heart, and just maybe 'Its better this way, to not be distracted by a mere Pokemon from this image that I have been blessed with the sight of.' He thought.

He didn't want to waste a single breath on a word or words that couldn't ever come close to describe or vindicate this spectacle.

His thoughts felt like they could flow with more passion then he could have ever imaging and it didn't stop there, he felt it growing stronger his thoughts came and went faster and faster, but they started to change, they weren't just of mental images of the island or the thoughts of how glamours it was.

Simply put, he began to feel them focus.

They concentrated on where he was, only at the beach and then jumped from location to location, half way into the jungle that was in front of him, in caves unable to be identified if one did not look carefully, then to pools of water, so close to the beach in between trees, as light reflected of the pools, then he was above the island from a Pidgey's Eye view, the island looked so much smaller but did not at once loose its charm.

Then he was falling at speed he couldn't comprehend, as he submerged in the ocean, which was bright as well taking in ever coral reef, ever light ever bubble as he saw underneath the island it floated with no connection and did not move, and thats all he saw before he was shot out of the water and was blazed to every location again and again, and again, faster and faster at a mind blowing speed, until everything just stopped and he was shaken from his trip.

The dashing back and forth had placed him in the center of the island, and he was left with the sight that was very familiar to him. The sight that feel upon him as that was that of the legendary Lugia, as she floated the island seemed revolve around her. Not a word was said as he stared into her eyes and she stared back in to his. He couldn't move his lips and could barely breath, she seemed powerful and almost frightening as a feeling of pain radiated of her body, a pain that soon enough began to ingulf his entire body, so badly that he wanted to scream out in agony as his chest wouldn't move and oxygen wouldn't enter his lungs. And his heart seemed to stop, and then a single tear fell from not just Adam, but Lugia as well, and that was all he could see as he was ripped away back to the beach and fell back into the water and faded to black.


	4. Memories

Ok guys here's the next chapter, didn't have any reviews so yeah no shout outs... well...

Titan of Chaos: so yeah here it is, no more bitching for a bit ok, just kidding... more or less

Disclaimer: Don't get me started

The dark, that was all he could see. Funny it seemed as though he couldn't avoid it, and yet this was different. It wasn't cold, nor didn't seem to be small, or stuffy. It felt warm and open, and he could feel it. A calm had fallen over him once again, one he had yet to experience in a very long time. Not the same as the island hand not one of harmony and balance but that of a crying infant in its mothers arms as she slowly rocks it and soothes the poor creature. A warm and safe calm was what befell him.

It made him feel well safe and he liked it. This feeling brought tears to his eyes as he thought of his own mother, who he had not seen since he was a toddler.

"Waaah waaaah waaaah!" the wailing of the child grew louder and louder, Adam looked at the being through a window that was in front of him and felt sorry for it, he seemed to have broken his favorite toy. The child was in the arms of a woman who sat in a chair by a fire and rocked back and forth. 'Huh, poor kid, I know how it feels to loose a plaything' he thought though couldn't say.

In the little ones hand lied a rattle, one that seemed to be made of an oak, and broken in two. 'If only I had my old rattle, i'd give it to him... what ever did happen to that rattle.'

"Shhh, shh, hush my love, it will be alright" the mother said in a soothing voice that started to sooth the child, and Adam himself. 'That voice, it sounds so familiar...'

She began to rock him back and forth in her arms, and began to sing.

"There are several versions of the song, but the most common lyrics are:

Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat, and if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."

Her voice was so soothing that the baby had began to sleep, and even Adam found himself feeling drowsy. Her voice was so sweet and calming, but yet so familiar. "Bonum nocte, parvum meum angelus." That was the last crack, he knew that was a different language, he didn't know which one but he knew it what it meant. 'Goodnight, my little angel,' and like that in his mind it clicked that was his Mom. And that baby in her arms was him. 'Oh my god, it's her, it's really her.' Tears began to cloud his eyes, as he was overwhelmed by joy. He ran from the window to the door, and opened it before running in.

"Mom"?! in a time that seemed to last an eternity he was able to speak, and that one word came out. She who had just gotten up from the chair she was in, turned to him, with warm loving eyes and a smile. Though she did not say a thing, she put a finger to her mouth, and held out the baby. Adam took him into his arms and watched himself sleep, and he couldn't help but smile even more.

He gave her the baby back, and she pulled him into a light hug, and kissed his cheek. She then turned away and began to walk towards a hall to put the baby up. "Mom, Mom please wait." He thought he sounded desperate and his mother who was in front of him turned and gave him one more smile and put her finger over her mouth before continuing to walk again.

He began to cry completely as tears began to stream down his cheeks, both of sorrow and joy, and he sat down in the chair his mother had just previously been sitting in and slowly stared at the fire where a shape began to shine through and he slowly began to drift off.

Adam didn't wake up, not for a long time, it didn't matter to him, he was fine and well with it, being able to watch his mom take care of him, but it slowly started to unravel as he slowly lost the ability to enter the house to feel the warm hug that his mother once gave him freely. And the more often it began to happen the more he slowly began to except it.

Until the day where everything was gone.

Adam didn't know how long he had been in this place, how many days he had spent with this false world, but he knew it was at it's end. As he looked into the window that felt as if it was for the last time, his mother put him to bed early with the sweetest lullaby he had ever heard and the turned towards the door and left the house.

She slowly turned towards him and walked over to him, "Goodbye my son" she said before she held him in a warm embrace that he wished would of lasted forever. Though it did not, she left him with one final gift as she put her lips against his and kissed him. There was no lust nor, desire not even the smallest amount of passion, just the bond and love that the mother and son had shared.

It lasted a long time to him and as she pulled away he felt his heart swell.

"Semper ero tibi in corde tuo quia in aeternum non obliviscar mi." And then added,"I love you and I am so proud of you, remember that." She said as she walked back into the house and the house became nothing.

He stood there as the dark slowly began to consume him but this time he welcomed it, he knew it was time to move on and time indeed to help another.


	5. Awakening

Hello loyal fans, here is another chapter for my fanfiction a time of need, I know it's been a while but I should be back full time now and with a vengeance, will see. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

As the darkness slowly started to fade away, Adam felt dizzy, and nearly faint. But that soon wore off as he realized what it just occurred. He'd seen his mom something that was incredible and yet made them feel so sad. But now is not the time to mourn nor to stay in the past, for it was time to help the legendary in which was in front of him. He sat up realizing he was on the island once again the sand pressed against his body.

In a jolt of energy that course through his body he realized he had taken out of the center of the island see Lugia. As he rose to his feet he felt shaky but then quickly regained his step and his balance and started off. The music of the island seem to be much quieter now it only was that of a hum. And yet it was strangely comforting. His start began to slow as he listened the sweet sweet music, he wanted to help Lugia, he really did but something inside of him made him want to turn back leave the island or least and the beach and enjoy the music. It was coursing through his veins in his head thoughts of the dangers in the want to leave but that did not deter him. So he continued he went through the brush and Sutter walking through the island ports center. It wasn't dark but it also wasn't like either it was like a mix harmony between the light in the darkness.

The trees were lush and beautiful same time. Noises from other Pokémon with their, button on the Pokémon could be seen. But that did not deter him, he continued on trying to find the center of the island, and as he continued he felt his courage in one to find the center increase. It became his mission by heart that's how strongly the island motivated him to find Lugia. He realize now that that was his goal his destiny to find her to help her to heal her and keep her alive.

He would find her he knew it, the tree seem to grow thicker around him they seemed almost cover heaven shadow turned to scare him, but he didn't care. Adam knew it was indeed time to help another and that's exactly what he do. Now if only he could find. 'Where is she?' He wandered and wandered on but to no avail. But when all seem to be lost when he was running out of hope he noticed something glowing in the trees in the grass in the bushes in the plant life.

A thought occurred 'could that be her?' He rushed to the scene, and found that graceful legendary in a pool of water she barely moved but her chest was moving indicating that she was indeed breathing. He stood there for a moment basking in her glory in her beauty in fact. That's when he slowly made his way towards the pool the pool for is. "Are you okay?" There was no answer which actually worried him. He paused for a moment and jumped into the water he wasn't sure what he was about to do but all I knew was he was going to do it no matter what happened to matter the cost to himself. He swam closer to the legendary.

So close in fact he was able to touch her that she didn't move this worried him. He swam around to the front where he could see her face, and gently touched his hand against her cheek soft skin felt wonderful to his touch that's when he made a choice a decision no change life that was intertwined with the magnificent female. He pressed his head against hers were their eyes were facing. He felt a pulsing from her skin is, and then her eyes opened and a flash of white and overtook his body and went inside and. He saw himself in her in a white wall of nothingness but just then. In she merged with him they became one of souls intertwined.

It felt different but he was full but not from food, he was full and whole, is heartfelt hole like he can never be alone he liked the feeling. And then in a flash they were out of the world her eyes were closed their back on the island and then she moved. And that subtle moment movement the whole island shook to its core the music stopped everything started to disappear. The ground shook under atmospheric but he wasn't scared. 'Finally leaving this place…'He was indeed correct as the island started ballpark as Lugia began to emerge from the pool he solely noticed everything starting to completely disappear to become clear to dissolve into the air to nothingness. And so true was himself as he noticed his body starting to disappear his hands in front of his very own eyes his arms and legs just everything is going so was his vision as his eyes disappeared to. As he just began to leave like the rest of the island. Some of his last sites were Lugia moving shaking, leaving the pool water much she'd been laying in for so very long, he could feel her restlessness and are fear but also want to leave.

And now that they were both intertwined not only could Adam feel it, but he so too felt that, he felt her pain felt her pleasure he felt her joy in her anguish. And at the moment the feeling he was receiving from leaving the island was set of sheer joy and happiness. It engulfed his soul almost like a wildfire raging hunger. Almost defiance against the island. 'How dare it keep me in a state of being where I have no control.' So much was a joy to leave the island that almost over overwhelmed him. It overwhelmed the once choice music was played by the world Pokémon that were unseen. And as all this was occurring inside of him on the outside as his body disappeared he began to be, engulfed by black shadow as he disappeared so too did the shadow engulfed the area in which he was once standing. But he'd come to realize darkness was a friend not to be feared to be welcomed and so he did. He welcomed that he welcomed the change since the darkness was about to bring and how his life would never be the same from this point on. Though who's to say it hadn't changed. From his experience on the silent number places. The true point of no return the kiss him and his mother both shared in the memory, a point of no return that he will always remember, but so true was to this point.

As the darkness absorbed him and he was transferred to the world of complete pitch black he notices memories playing once again on the walls everywhere they weren't to be stop for whatever reason and he couldn't figure what trigger them nonetheless they were triggered. Some of them were of complete and utter joy others sadness to him to Adam it didn't matter. All that mattered was going back into the world of reality in which, he was fast asleep in a sleeping bag and Lugia was asleep in the pool water a deep that is. But for some reason he couldn't leave the world of darkness and black. Wasn't too much of a big deal for he realized fully that he will be in reality and consciousness soon enough. Much more than a place of fear was a more happiness in somewhat annoyance was the place of black and darkness. Nonetheless Adam put up with it and waited and waited and waited for his chance to leave not once was he worried about never being able to leave because he knew that it was his destiny to help the sickly Pokémon. So clouded and thoughts of his own mind and thoughts like these particular had he not noticed the darkness was starting to fade or more so brighten. The darkness gone and him and the world of consciousness in the world the wake. He realized all of it felt like a strange dream one that he had had before many many times and yet this was the first of the first is ever experienced this. Nonetheless it was even more so that he found that it was difficult to shake off the feeling of the dream asleep feeling of sleepiness he wanted to also badly did he want to but he couldn't for whatever reason. So badly was this that he couldn't even see but he knew where he was. He knew that Lugia was okay and he knew that he was okay, and those two things were all that mattered.

'Did any of that really happen?' He asked himself not sure if he could believe it or not but then he remembered events from the night before and then realized 'Yes all that was real.' He could not have just made it up or simply have it come to mind in his subconscious it was more than that so much one that. But what more could be. Was it fate, was a destiny, he wasn't sure only do it soon he would find out. That's when he decided to take the first step to kickstart what was about to happen to start the chain reaction in change history possibly but most importantly though life of him and the life of the beautiful legendary with lye before him. So with slow movements he sat up and began from sleep at his eyes looked over. Of the beautiful Pokémon that lie before him and though he was shaky and wasn't all that ready to get onto his feet. He knew that soon he be ready. To help her to help them both survive. All we had to do was take the first step…

While guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing for sure. I'm actually using something called the Dragon nuisance it seems to work pretty good I like it. Anyways with Dragon I should be writing more often. So look forward to another chapter soon thanks guys of the enjoyed reading it I started writing it. Leave any comments you want, p.m. me if you want to with any suggestions on stories or requests feel free to send me message. And of course review and comment no **flames **please! While guys against exit, until next time, keep on FIC'in. –Furrylover-to-da-max out!


End file.
